


Hashtag Foodie

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Kink, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky的Ins就象个美食帐号，还喜欢打各种TAG。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag Foodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neontiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontiger/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hashtag Foodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171379) by [neontiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontiger/pseuds/neontiger). 



“我——我有点不太懂。”Steve坦白道，眯了眯眼睛看着Stark的手机。

那是张汉堡照片——昨晚Steve做的，烤面包上放了生菜和番茄。Bucky的右手也出镜了，正抓着汉堡，看起来已经咬过一口。#好好吃。他打了这么个tag。

“没想到我们的机器警察还是个吃货啊，”Stark说着把手机从Steve手里拔回去，“不过我也觉得，经过了七十多年只能打营养针的折磨，只要是人都会热爱美味食物的。瞧瞧这个？”他又将手机转到Steve跟前，划动屏幕，显示出一张又一张照片，基本就是吃的东西，或者Bucky在吃东西，或者Steve在喂Bucky吃东西。Bucky拍摄的角度特意让两人都不露脸，只有一小部分，不泄漏任何个人信息。即使如此，照片也传递出了很多内容。“他这根本就是个美食帐号，还有不少粉丝呢。怎么说呢——嗯。挺可爱的。世上最恐怖的杀手与饭店、快餐馆、小酒吧的故事。”

“唔，”Steve瞪着照片，然后歪过头朝Stark望了一眼。“吃货？”他边问边再度眯起眼睛。

Stark叹了口气，嘟哝着类似“这家伙没救了”之类的话。

*

晚上他们叫了外卖。

他们一起坐在厨房的吧台边，面前是很豪华的一桌泰国菜，从煎蛋卷到咖喱鸡乃至普吉岛特制虾仁炒河粉都应有尽有。Steve正想去叉个蛋卷，Bucky却拍了张照。他端详一会儿照片，点击屏幕。

“Stark说你是个吃货。”Steve说，笑着咬了一口蛋卷。

“那是什么意思？”Bucky问，眉毛迷茫地拧起来。他又点击了好几下屏幕才把手机放回口袋，开始把炒河粉往自己盘子里堆。

“不懂。”Steve耸耸肩就承认了，“他给我看你的Ins。你拍的都是食物照片。吃货大概是一个什么词吧，我猜，是形容某个非常喜欢——非常热爱食物的人。我以为就是那个意思。不过不确定。有空查一查，说不定他只是在开我玩笑。”他罗里吧嗦地讲了很多毫无意义的话，Bucky好奇地挑眉，望着他。

“就是一个词。”Bucky做出肯定，一副心里有数的样子，“我也的确热爱食物。”似乎为了证明这一点，他还拍拍肚子。他穿着一件柔软的灰色T恤，Steve的T恤。肩膀部位很宽松，腰倒显得紧巴巴的，绷在腹部，隔着布料也看得出肚脐眼的阴影。

被反复冰冻和融化了七十多年使Bucky的消化系统一塌糊涂。在恢复的早期阶段他只能吃一点点汤或者小米。等到状况改善，他首先就是对食物方面表示自己的想法。他拒绝吃任何冰沙奶昔类的东西，超喜欢泰国菜，还对甜点中放熏肉感到匪夷所思。（“熏肉诶，Steve。你能相信嘛？”他喊道，指着美食网站上的波旁熏肉面包布丁。）

即使已经复健了将近一年，他依然很不擅长表达感情。只有食物——食物，才会令他发自内心地激动。他比什么都要乐衷开发新菜点，尝试各种各样的选择。

他减掉的那份体重又长回来了（长得还比以前多）。脸颊圆鼓鼓的看起来好甜，腰也很软，臀部的曲线让Steve每次都忍不住要捏。Bucky倒是乐在其中。（“这样就感觉自己不那么象杀人机器了。”一天晚上，Steve正在为他按摩胃部的时候，他这么说。他又吃多了，幸好Steve对按摩已经了如指掌。“你喜欢我这样吗？”

“我爱死了。”Steve真切地回答。因为他的确——真的，真的，爱他。）

所以，就这样，Bucky热爱美食。

“好吧，”Steve说。他摸摸后颈，对于Bucky这么快就弄清楚了这种流行语而自己还苦苦思索有些难为情；不过他还有一部分注意力集中在Bucky身上：他说不出自己有多喜欢Bucky穿着那件T恤的样子。“要咖喱吗？”最终他问道，端起盘子，让Bucky笑眯眯地接过去。

*

夜更深的时候，Steve注册了自己的个人帐号，添加Bucky为好友。他找了那张刚才晚饭时拍的照片——画面里有Steve准备去叉蛋卷的手，附带整桌泰国菜的宽镜头。我男朋友叫我吃货 #早该这么说了 #晚餐

Steve摇摇头，不由露出怜爱的笑。

他来到卧室，发现Bucky已经在床上了。“我是你男朋友？”他爬到Bucky旁边。

“да。”Bucky回答，意识到自己说成俄语后又皱起眉，“就是。”他更正道，“赶紧收起那副多愁善感的表情，Rogers，过来让我抱着。”他举手做搂抱状。Steve侧躺下来让Bucky柔韧的身体贴上自己的背，正如多年前，Steve还只有九十磅体重的时候，Bucky在他们那冷风呼啸的狭小公寓里为他取暖。

有些事大概穷极一生都不会改变。

*

Bucky帮Sam做什锦饭。（“得教教你男朋友怎么下厨。”Sam对Steve说。

“他会做。”Steve抗议道。Bucky真的会，时不时就来一下子。绝大多数时候他们会翻外卖菜单，但那不代表Bucky不懂下厨。）

Steve把他送去Sam家之后，愉快地等到了手机提示音。Bucky更新了Ins。照片里有他做的一碗什锦饭——根据标题，应该是第四碗——镜头角度让Bucky的下半身隐约可见，他坐在一把椅子里，绒布衬衫扣了一半。Steve捕捉到两粒纽扣之间布料微微绷开了小缝。他呼吸变重了一点儿。

“你真是个混蛋。”晚上，他一边嘀咕，一边抓住Bucky的头发吻他。Bucky回家时Steve特意在玄关等着，两人都走不到客厅就搞起来了。“你故意的，是不是？明知道我会看见。那衬衫才买了不久吧。”

Bucky在他的亲吻中得意地笑。他靠在墙上，抓着Steve的腰，让两人身体火热地贴在一起。“说不定哦。”他回答。Steve哼了一声，小骗子。

Steve的手沿着Bucky的肩膀往下滑，捏他的肚子和牛仔裤腰上微微凸出来的肉。他跪下来，听见Bucky的呼吸断断续续地，然后去解Bucky的牛仔裤纽扣。那儿绷得比衬衫还要紧，甚至在皮肤上留下一道红色勒痕。Steve先去亲吻了那痕迹，再转移到下方的目标。

*

“你从来不拍照。”Bucky抱怨道。他们总算回客厅了，瘫在沙发上。电视里在放“流言终结者”，不过两人都没在看。“我为了你拍了照片——拍了你会喜欢的部分。你也要为我拍照。”他用一根手指戳Steve的胸口。

“我该拍什么？”Steve问。要思考Bucky会喜欢看自己哪一部分实在是一片空白的无解。慢跑中？打电脑中？出任务时没法拍照，和Sam或者Natasha在一起的话又太暴露身份。他有另一个公开帐号，会以美国队长的身份发布一些东西。但这个——这是属于他们的私事。

Bucky用眼角瞟着他，抬起眉毛。“你的老二。”他说，郑重其事的口吻。

Steve差点噎住。“呃。不好。”

“算了，我们以后再想。”Bucky耸肩，拍拍Steve的胸口，把注意力移到电视节目。

*

Sam带着Steve飞行。

他们正测试Stark新设计的翅膀，沿着复仇者（也就是Stark）大厦屋顶飞了几圈，还勇敢地把半径扩充到帝国大厦。“我们好像没有申请过许可证吧。不过真他妈带劲。”Sam大笑，Steve耸肩表示同意。他拍了张照，高空俯拍的地面。他犹豫要不要发布，但最终也没按下去。他把照片保存起来，认为可以过一会给Bucky看，八成会挨他一脚。

*

Steve坐在一架直升机后座，正在返回的路上。

他又脏又累。唯一亮起的光点则提示Bucky又更新Ins了。

打开手机，Steve看见一张空披萨盒的照片（Bucky最爱的口味组合），还有Bucky的身影。头部以下，穿着一件美国队长T恤。太紧了，布料包在他的肚子上，有点辛苦。

大概吃多了。 #好撑 #想你，下面这么写。Steve的脸红透红透，Natasha都开始踢他。

“要打强心针吗？”她问，嘴角扬起嘲笑。Steve知道她也关注了Bucky。

他埋起脸，不忘再多看一眼。

*

“人人都看得见你的照片，Buck。”Steve呼吸有些急促，他吻过Bucky的嘴唇，喉咙，轻轻地咬他的左肩，小心避免肉体和金属连接的部分。“那不只属于你和我了。”他说得平静，一边往下蹭，掀起Bucky的T恤在他柔软的腹部舔出一道湿痕。做完简报又洗了个澡，回家时已凌晨。Bucky还睡意朦胧，却又柔软而动情，弓起背贴着枕头满足地呻吟。

“再来一次。”他喃喃。

于是Steve又舔了一次，还在Bucky的皮肤上吸出一个醒目的草莓（Bucky又要抱怨他乱留吻痕了，不过Steve怎么忍得住呢）。他用鼻尖拱着Bucky凸起的内裤。Bucky半勃着，好像更有兴致了。Steve用嘴含住那块凸起，片刻后再回到他的腹部。

“你在意什么？”Bucky问，“大家喜欢那些照片。他们说我很可爱，还会推荐各种餐厅让我尝试。没人知道我是谁，也认不出你。只是一种乐趣而已。何况，我知道你会喜欢的，因为——瞧。”他指指他们目前的体位。算了，他是对的。

“我明白了。”Steve说。

“快要吃早餐了，”Bucky打着呵欠，转头看向床头柜的时钟，“给我做煎饼好吗？”

“我才刚出了任务回来。”Steve装出不悦的样子，手指在Bucky的大腿上敲击，“你自己做去。”

“听你的。”Bucky嘀咕道，“不过首先……”他挺了挺腰，让Steve的注意力回到刚才的事情上。

“好吧，好吧，我刚做到哪儿……”Steve拉下他的短裤。

*

Steve做了煎饼。

好像把他下半辈子的份都做完了一样。

他把一块大得荒谬的煎饼放到Bucky跟前，自己那边则是小了一圈的。

然后他回去清洁灶台，期间听见了快门声。等他整理完东西回到桌边，Bucky已经开动了。Steve掏出手机，打开Ins，看见Bucky拍的照片：正中央是两份煎饼，聚焦模糊的边缘则有Steve的影子，只有身体的部分。

他对我太好了。标题这么写。

Steve的心一抽。

Bucky的面具很强大，但Steve知道他内心有多么缺乏安全感，怀抱着多少愧疚，羞耻，和愤怒。（“你只是武器，Buck。他们才是扣下扳机的人，不是你。”）Bucky会在夜里惊醒，尖叫着一身冷汗地推开Steve，因为，“为什么你还受得了我？你应该拥有更好的人。比我好很多很多的人。”

他吸了一口气，朝Bucky哀伤地微笑。

“煎饼很好吃。”Bucky说，声音比平常要轻，“谢谢你。我是说，谢谢你做的煎饼。”

“我喜欢为你下厨。”Steve回答，Bucky就只看着盘子。

他们沉默地解决早餐，只有餐叉碰撞的声音。

*

那天夜里他们一起躺在床上。

Bucky的头枕在Steve胸前，被后者紧紧搂着腰。Steve的手指懒洋洋地爱抚他T恤和睡裤之间露出的柔软肉体，片刻，再与Bucky十指交缠。他拿起手机，对准两人交握的双手拍了张照。Bucky茫然地看着他，不过Steve没有吭声，没有立刻回答。

你值得这世上最好的一切。#我爱你，他按着键盘。

点击发送后，他把手机屏幕转给Bucky看。Bucky呆呆地，表情空白地看着。他的眼里开始有东西蓄积了，他咬着下唇，抓着Steve的手不放。

“虽然比不上你的老二那么好，不过也勉勉强强。”半晌后Bucky声音不稳地说。

Steve温柔地笑了。“那是当然。”他说。

他握住Bucky的手，而Bucky回应地紧握。


End file.
